You and me were meant to be
by uilaengelblank
Summary: This is the first fan fiction I write, and it is about Scorpius and Lily, sorry any Scorpius/Rose lovers, this one isn't for you. It is the old story of boy meets girl, except Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Luna Potter aren't just any boy and girl.


Lily's point of view.

It was the day my brother Albus and my cousin Rose were going to Hogwarts for the first time, I was ashamed not to be holding back my tears at the thought of both my brothers being gone to school and me being left behind. My brother James was teasing our brother Albus about him going to Slytherin ever since Al got his Hogwarts letter, but today he was on top of his game.

I left my parents behind to calm Albus' nerves, after my mother told James to give it a rest. I was wondering around, focused on not allowing any tears to escape anymore, after all, in two years I would be going to Hogwarts too, and I didn't want to risk anybody in the school remembering me as the crying baby at the station saying goodbye to my brothers.

In a moment of distraction, I stumbled upon someone, when I looked up to see who was the victim of my clumsiness, I found myself staring at the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, neither blue, nor gray, something in between, like a stormy sky. I was speechless for a while, lost in those eyes, it could have been a minute or ten, it seemed like an eternity for me, but it also ended too soon. He blinked and that woke me up from my seemingly trance. I stuttered my way through an apology 'I-I am s-sorry. I should have paid more attent-t-tion.' I took a deep breath, to control the stuttering, and completed, in one breath 'MynameisLilyandIreallyamsorr y.'

As soon as I said all that I though "way to go, Lil, now he will think you have mental problems." I felt my cheeks burning hot, and I knew I was blushing, as if to add insult to the injury. I restrained myself from saying anything else, not to make it any worse than it already was. The platinum blonde boy, owner of those hypnotizing eyes, was wearing a beautiful dark coat buttoned up to his throat, he smiled at me and I felt my cheeks burn even hotter 'Lily, is it? My name is Scorpius. Please, don't feel bad, accidents happen. At least you are not hurt, are you?'. I shook my head, indicating I was not hurt, and he smiled again, and that smile reassured me he was ok as well.

Seeing as I didn't say anything else, he proceeded 'Is this your first year, Lily? It is for me, and I am quite nervous, as I don't have any friends or any siblings for that matter...' he stopped himself and it was his turn to blush and look down. I don't know what came over me, but I took his hands on mine and said 'Everything will be ok, I bet you will have many friends in Hogwarts. How could you not, you were so nice to a clumsy strange girl like me. Unfortunately, I won't be going to Hogwarts until 2 years from now. By that time you will have forgotten me and this conversation and will have plenty of friends in there, I am sure.'

He looked up at me, his hands still on mine, and gave me a reassuring squeeze on my hands, 'You say I am nice, but you are not doing yourself justice by saying I will forget you so easily' I looked at the storm in his eyes and added 'But two years is a life time...', to which he replied 'Not even a life time would make me forget the first person to be kind to me right before I went to school, the person that made me feel a little calmer when even my parents could not'. I smiled back at him and we heard a voice calling his name. 'I am sorry, Lily, I have to go, it seems like my mother is looking for me. I look forward to seeing you in Hogwarts in two years, hopefully we will be in the same house' he said apologetically for having to leave so soon and gave me one last smile before walking towards the direction of his mother's voice. As he turned to go, I whispered 'I hope so, Stormy'. But, thankfully, I thought he didn't hear me using out loud the nickname I had already given him in my head.

I turned the opposite direction, to try and find my parents again, but didn't go much further before seeing my cousin Hugo. We started talking about hogwarts and all the different houses and I cheered up, wondering where Rose and Al would be (And Stormy, though I had the sense to not say this out loud this time) and where Hugo and I would be as well, when it was our turn. Dad, mum, uncle Ron and aunt Hermione approached with Albus and Rose.

Uncle Ron mentioned he would disinherit his kids if they didn't end up in Gryffindor and I didn't know if he was kidding or not... a little after that he said 'Look who it is', while indicating the place where Scorpius, a man really similar to him and a beautiful blonde woman were standing. I guessed correctly that those were Stormy's parents.

Uncle Ron mentioned to Rose the boy was named Scorpius and that she should beat him in every test. I almost bit my tongue not to say anything to uncle Ron, how dare he put my cousin against my new friend? But aunt Hermione was faster and told him not to try and turn them against each other before they had even started school. I looked back and Scorpius and his family weren't there anymore, he must have gotten inside the train... for some reason, that made me sad. But I didn't have time to dwell on that for long, as I realized my cousin and brothers were gong soon as well.

Albus inquired why there were 'all those people' staring at us, something I had not noticed up until that moment, and our uncle Ron simply replied with 'Don't let it worry you. It's me. I'm extremely famous', which caused me, Albus, Rose and Lily to laugh. That was my uncle Ron, completely obnoxious one moment and totally endearing the next. I said goodbye to Al a little before he embarked on the train and kept waving until the train was no longer in sight, Albus, Rosie, James and Scorpius inside it.

I went to Hugo to plan something to do during that afternoon, as I didn't want to spend it on my own.

Scorpius' point of view.

It was the day I was going to Hogwarts for the first time. And I was nervous.

The night before, my parents had a long talk with me, about what it meant to be a Malfoy in the wizarding world post-war. I could see my father's heart was heavy when he told me he thought I was way too young to hear about all that happened during the war, but that he postponed telling me about it longer than he should have had. That at least I would know the whole truth if someone in Hogwarts said something to me, teasing me about my family's past. He also added that the truth wasn't always beautiful, but me knowing it all was necessary. And so I listened silently to how my grandparents were followers of the wizard that called himself Voldemort, to how my father, as a teenager, was forced to join them in their group, the Death eaters, and how my father received a mission to kill one of the best and most talented wizards to ever walk this earth, Dumbledore, but that he could not do it in the end. He told me that, and more.

It was a lot to take in for an eleven year old, my father said that himself. I believed him, even though I had no idea how an eleven year old was supposed to take that in, I have never been around many kids my age, except in charity balls, but those events left little space for kids to run around and be, well, kids. We were expected to behave on the table, have manners, charm the grown ups around us and make a good impression overall.

The only time I got to be a kid was at home, with my loving parents. They spent as much time with me as possible, my mother teaching me how to play the piano, my father teaching me to play quidditch... I never felt lonely, even without siblings or friends around my age, I had them and I had my books, I was happy. But now i was going to Hogwarts, reality seemed to hit me. I would most likely be an outcast, and my parents wouldn't be anywhere around to help me.

That is why, when at the station, I excused myself from my parents' presence to walk a little on my own and sort my thoughts. And then I saw her.

With a flaming red hair in a loose ponytail, skin white as porcelain with just a few freckles gracing her soft pink cheeks and her big brown eyes, she was a vision, even at eleven I could recognize that.

I continued walking towards her, without even noticing I was doing it until we collapsed with each other. She looked up at me, her beautiful brown eyes grew bigger and stared right inside mine. After a while I realized I must be looking like a weirdo, staring at her like that, and forced myself to blink. When I opened my eyes again she was already saying something 'I-I am s-sorry. I should have paid more attent-t-tion.' On that second, I realized she thought it was her fault we collided! No, little angel, it was me, you were distracted looking around, I was the one that could not stop myself from getting closer to you, it is my fault we ran into each other, and even though it wasn't on purpose, I can't say I regret it. But I didn't tell her that, coward that I was, afraid she would run away. She seemed to take a deep breath, and said in one go 'MynameisLilyandIreallyamsorr y.'

Her cheeks were burning red, it was a lovely sight, it made me want to hug her, protect her, I seemed to regain control of my facial muscles, instead of just staring at her like a statue, or worse, hugging her like a weirdo!, I smiled at her, which, to my delight, caused her to blush even more. Nobody should be allowed to look so adorable, there ought to be a law against that! Instead of freaking her out by voicing my thoughts, I said instead 'Lily, is it? My name is Scorpius. Please, don't feel bad, accidents happen. At least you are not hurt, are you?'. She shook her head, indicating she was not hurt, and I smiled again, I just couldn't help but wanting to smile being around her.

She didn't say anything else, so I went on, not wanting her to think our conversation was over and go away 'Is this your first year, Lily? It is for me, and I am quite nervous, as I don't have any friends or any siblings for that matter...' I stopped myself before I could tell her even more, my whole life story and all the things my parents told me yesterday. Something about this girl made me want to tell her all about me, all of my secrets. Oh Merlin, what was going on with me? I looked down and felt a foreign sensation of something burning on my cheeks. Is that how she felt when she blushed? Not cute or pleasant at all when it was happening to me, instead of her.

That is when something unexpected happened: She took my hands on hers and said 'Everything will be ok, I bet you will have many friends in Hogwarts. How could you not, you were so nice to a clumsy strange girl like me. Unfortunately, I won't be going to Hogwarts until 2 years from now. By that time you will have forgotten me and this conversation and will have plenty of friends in there, I am sure.'

My heart sunk a little by finding out she wouldn't be in Hogwarts this year, or the next, for that matter. Not taking my hands away from hers, I gave them a little squeeze, to reassure her everything was ok and to prove to myself this was really happening, that this angel named after a flower really sounded sad at the prospect of me forgetting her and this conversation. Like that would be possible, even if I wanted to forget her, which I didn't. 'You say I am nice, but you are not doing yourself justice by saying I will forget you so easily'. She looked at me again, deep inside my eyes, as if trying to read on them the answer as to weather I was telling the truth or not and added 'But two years is a life time...', to which I replied instantly 'Not even a life time would make me forget the first person to be kind to me right before I went to school, the person that made me feel a little calmer when even my parents could not'. Dear Merlin, did anybody put a veritaserum potion on my coffee for me to be spilling all my deepest thoughts like that?

I was rewarded by her smiling at me, right when we heard a voice calling my name. It was my mother, she must have been worried about me, as I went for a walk feeling sad and confused. I hated to say goodbye to the red-headed angel, but I had to find my mother 'I am sorry, Lily, I have to go, it seems like my mother is looking for me. I look forward to seeing you in Hogwarts in two years, hopefully we will be in the same house' I said in what I hoped sounded like a proper apologetical tone for having to leave so soon and gave her one last smile before walking towards the direction of my mother's voice. As I turned to go, I heard a whisper 'I hope so, Stormy'.

When I got back to my parents, my father looked at me with an inquisitive face 'What is going on, son? You have a grin splashed across your face like the cat who ate the canary'. My mother raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow, her curiosity aroused by my father's question.

I dismissed them, not wanting to share about my conversation with Lily, it seemed private, somehow. So I just said I was excited about going to Hogwarts at last and they left it at that. My parents always respected my boundaries, letting me tell them what I felt or thought in my own time. I knew they would always be there to listen if I ever wanted to talk to anyone about Lily, but for now I would rather that memory belonged only to me and her.


End file.
